Ruined Again?
by Adalind
Summary: Happy Halloween everyone. And a little bit more...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Not mine and not making any money.

Written in response to a Halloween challenge on another board. It had to include the phrase: "Forget the ghosts," the voice whispered darkly. "Beware of me!" I altered it by one letter to work in this story.

* * *

The Rangeman Halloween party was in full swing. The second floor conference room had been decked out in black and orange, strobe lighting bi-sected the dance floor, pulsing in time to the heavy beat and the free food and bar was swamped with Merry Men.

I was dressed as Wonder Woman. I mean, come on, who else would I be? I'd already had a couple of drinks and was feeling mighty fine, thank you very much.

The only thing that could make this evening any better would be an appearance by Batman himself. So far there was no sign of Ranger, so I was making the most of dancing with a host of hot Rangemen instead.

I'd danced with a Spartan warrior complete with oiled muscles AKA Lester. Man, that was something. I'd danced with Captain Jack Sparrow and Legolas: Manny and Junior. And right now I was dancing with ghost Bobby.

Tank and Lula had come as Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. It was a truly scary sight to behold and the couple had spent most of the evening glued together in a dark corner. No one wanted to get too close in case they…. Well, you get the picture.

The song ended and Bobby steered me off the dance floor, when suddenly someone reached out and grabbed hold of my arm. I let out a shriek as I was dragged into the pitch-black supply closet.

"Forget the ghost," the voice whispered darkly. "Beware of me!"

The light clicked on and I found myself staring up into dark eyes that were swirling with raw lust. I licked my lips and Ranger let out a moan.

"Damn, babe. Playing with fire."

I looked Ranger up and down. He was wearing a long black hooded cloak that trailed to the ground. "Death?" I asked.

His lips twitched into his almost smile. "Black Rider."

I reached out to pull him close, fighting my way through the layers of fabric to find his waist. His bare waist. Yikes!

"Ranger?"

"Hmmm," he purred in my ear.

"What are you wearing under that cloak?"

He just raised an eyebrow and gave me a half smile as he tugged at the cord holding the cloak fastened. The material fell away and pooled round his feet, revealing pure male perfection: naked Ranger.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "I haven't ruined you recently and I'd hate for the effects to wear off."

Oh my God!


	2. Definitely Ruined

A/N: This is a direct follow on to Ruined Again. I considered a follow up and this popped into my brain. Thanks to all who reviewed chapter 1. I try and reply to each one, but the muse is on a mission at the moment and I have no idea how long it will last, so I'm making the most of it while I can.

* * *

Batman sure knew how to throw a good party. This was the shit. My man Tank and I looked mighty fine tonight, but somehow the bolts on his neck had ended up lopsided. Ooops.

"You wanna dance, babydoll?" he whispered in my ear.

"Lead the way," I replied with a grin.

We shook our booty in the middle of the dance floor and the guys gave us a wide berth. So what if this dress was a little tight and low cut. These puppies weren't goin' nowhere. Well, I was pretty sure of that anyway.

The song ended and Tank leaned down to me. "You want to go somewhere to cool off?" he said with a lecherous grin.

Hell yeah! "Bring it on," I purred as I re-adjusted my two-foot high wig complete with white streaks. It was a damn fine look for me. Maybe I should suggest it next time I'm at the salon.

Tanks took my hand in his and lead me towards a doorway in a dark part of the room.

"Where we goin'?" I stage whispered.

"Supply closet," he said, flashing that amazing smile of his. He twisted the handle and it wouldn't open. "Shit," he muttered. "Hang on a second, doll. I'll sort this."

He used some of that Rangeman magic that Steph and I lacked and popped the door open in seconds.

"Fuck!" he squeaked and slammed the door shut instantly.

"What the hell?" Tank don't squeak, something's going on. I muscled him out of the way and yanked the door open.

In the name of all that is holy, that's Batman's ass! And that's Wonder Woman's…. Oh.

I slammed the door shut and poked Tank in the chest. "Are you frickin' mental? How could you let me open that door? I mean… I saw… Holy shit. You think I'll go blind or something? Who knows what could happen if you look at Batman's rear. The world could end… It could be a sign of the apocalypse… or maybe…" I rambled. I think I was in shock, I need a donut or six.

"Shush," Tank whispered. "Everything's gonna be fine. The world isn't gonna end just because you saw Ranger's ass."

"Promise?"

"Yeah baby, I promise."

"That's one mighty fine mental image, though. Not that his ass is as good as yours…"

"Good," he growled as he dragged me across the room.

"Where we going?"

"To find another closet."

Damn skippy!


End file.
